


Why Do You Have a Baby?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Derek, why do you have a baby?” Stiles keeps his voice gentle—mostly because of the sleeping child that Derek is holding against his chest, something Stiles was certainly not expecting to see when he got to the loft.





	Why Do You Have a Baby?

“Derek, why do you have a baby?” Stiles keeps his voice gentle—mostly because of the sleeping child that Derek is holding against his chest, something Stiles was certainly  _ not _ expecting to see when he got to the loft. 

“Uh, surprise?” Derek’s voice is equally soft, though it’s sheepish and coloured with nerves.

“What do you mean, surprise?” Stiles asks him, leaves his two suitcases and duffle bag at the loft's entrance, wandering forward curiously.

“We have a son,” Derek says, and Stiles is pretty sure his eyes are all but bulging out of his head, his mouth hanging open in shock. He blinks, and takes a better look around the loft.

It is… not how he left it. To be fair, it’s been four entire months since he’s been back home—but he is finally,  _ finally _ finished University, and with all the summer courses and extra classes he took, he managed to be done in only three years. Now, done school and back in Beacon Hills, he is more than ready to move in with his mate.

And Stiles looks around again—eyes roaming over the mess of toys, blankets, the child proofed corners to all the furniture—and he isn’t sure what to say. Derek is still just  _ watching _ him, beard longer than it’s ever been, hair sticking up all over the place. The skin under his eyes is dark, something Stiles was sure werewolf healing prevented from even happening. 

“Oh, uh,  _ I _ have a son?” Derek says, voice quieter than before and Stiles’ heart aches a little at how unsure he looks.

“What  _ happened _ ?” Stiles asks, and he can’t quite keep the hurt from his voice, because Derek never told him about this—must have actively  _ hid it _ , for Stiles to have never heard about it. 

“Hunters got his pack,” Derek says with a helpless little shrug, staring down at the child in his arm like he’s the whole world.

“And how did you get him?” Stiles asks as he steps even closer. The babies face is still pressed into Derek’s chest, and Derek hasn’t stilled rocking him in his arms. 

“Your dad brought him to me,” Derek whispers, and Stiles stumbles back, because that means the two people he loves the most lied to him, and have  _ been _ lying to him, and Stiles doesn’t know how to deal with that.

“I asked him not to say anything before I told you. Then, I just—I was scared I’d lose you, Stiles, but I can’t, I-”

“Derek, you’re my  _ mate _ ,” Stiles says, stepping closer and closer until he can take Derek’s face in his hands, swipe his thumb under the thin, darkened skin under Derek’s eyes. “and that means as much to me as it does to you.”

Derek nods, though he doesn’t say anything right away. Instead, they stand there, breathing each other in. Stiles steps forward, his chest brushing the babies back, close enough for him to rest his forehead against Derek’s. It’s been so long since they’ve been together, and it feels good, so good, to get his hands on Derek. 

“What’s his name,” Stiles asks, and he lets the idea settle in his brain. It certainly doesn't make him unhappy, the thought of raising a child with Derek—he was always planning on them having a family, but not for a few more years. But this… this could be good.

“Tobin,” Stiles can’t help but snort, and Derek smiles at him, “I didn’t want to change it. He’s so young that he wouldn’t know but… it felt wrong.”

“Hi Toby, I’m your other daddy,” Stiles whispers, and he presses a kiss to the child's— _ his child's _ —head. 

When Stiles looks up, Derek’s face is split open into a smile, and it’s the brightest thing Stiles has ever seen. He wants to see it again, wants to see it for the rest of his life, and he smiles back, stepping closer until he can hug his family.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this one. also, i'm exhausted and my teeth hurt
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
